


To The Past, An Accident Or For Love?

by Alpha_Sama_Beta_San



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Sama_Beta_San/pseuds/Alpha_Sama_Beta_San
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna and his guardians get transported 400 years to the past by the malfunctioning ten year bazooka...What will happen? Will they be killed or will relationships bloom? Read more to find out! Rated M for later chapters...maybe ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punishment?

Well...Here's my new story! I love Katekyo Hitman Reborn way more than Naruto...(Sorry Naruto)

Disclaimer: I do not own Khr...Sadly

Warning: Contains Yaoi...In later chapters or sooner :3 Also i don't update if i don't have it written somewhere else first (Ya know, for revision purposes...write it first type it last xD) So if i don't update it you can yell at me or hit me...but not to hard ;)

The main pairings for this fic will be...

R27 (Main Pairing for Tsuna and Reborn)

G27 ( Giotto, Hibari, and Reborn decide to have a battle for Tsuna's attention)

1827 (Hibari doesn't like that everyone has an eye for 'his' bunny)

8059

~This should be all the pairing's...if there are more i will mention them before the chapter begins~

This is an updated version than the original on Fanfiction.net (Please go to my profile for the link if you would like to read the original~) 

Now...Let's start!

_Alpha-Sama_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo...sadly in his opinion.

He sighed sitting at his desk,working on his paperwork. He slammed his head down on the dark wooded desk and groaned out, it hurt a bit to his forehead but he obviously needed it. 'Damn paperwork...i'm going to kill all the tree's so there will be no more paper for the world' He almost chuckled and the aura around his desk was murderous, and dark, scaring his guardians if they were in there to see it happen.

There sitting on the couch; a little ways from his desk was a man who looked in his early twenties but should be at least forty to fifty years of age. "Dame-Tsuna, if i were to let you destroy all the tree's where is the fun of watching you suffer?" He hid his smirk behind his black fedora, which had a yellow stripe close to the rim. Tor-..oops he meant Reading his students mind was a daily pleasure for him. He peaked an eye over at the young bosses desk to see how much paper work his dame-student had left, he was planning how to kill him in his head. Reborn had an evil smirk on his face. He pulled down his fedora a bit to hide his obvious smirk.

Tsuna, just noticing that the hitman was sitting there looked up at him with a glare, seeing that smirk. Oh he knew that smirk well. That was the I-Am-Planing-Your-Demise-And-I'm-Enjoying-It smirk. He gets it a lot, he has since the day he met the infant. Well..he isn't an infant anymore. They had broken the curse and all the arcobaleno have had their bodies back for a few years. Not that Tsuna was complaining, he enjoyed looking at the sexy hitman. Did he just say Reborn was sexy? Oh well..no time for that now! His galre soon turned into a pout. "Reborn...your no fun." Tsuna's pout got more obvious "and would you stop reading my mind! I am the boss now you know," He grumbled for a moment then tried to act all cute by crossing his arms and furrowing his brows together and pouting harder than he already was. Almost cracking through his sadistic tutor. He had gotten better at seducing? He didn't know if that was the right word to use but he will have to think on it. But he got use to seducing the older man.

"Hn. I enjoy watching you suffer and no, reading your mind is just to easy and simple of a task for me to do." He said, almost sang. "We know your the boss Tsuna" Reborn never used his name unless he wanted something.. "We just take advantage of that sometimes" he got up off the couch, and was already at the door when Tsuna looked up again. 'Damn! He is like a demon cause of how fast he is' Tsuna thought. Reborn opened the door as Tsuna could have sworn he heard Reborn say 'That is what makes this job fun.'

Tsuna sighed for the second time as he looked back down at his work and groaned seeing there where two more stacks of un-finished paperwork, taunting him. Reborn stopped at the door and turned back around hearing the sigh. "Oh...i almost forgot" He smirked, which sent shivers down the others spine "If you don't finish that work by dinner...there will be a punishment or a living hell...your choice. I could make it both if you want." He chuckled darkly and walked out of the door, thinking about his 'punishment' he would use on the poor brunette.

"You already made my life a living hell" Tsuna shuddered and mumbled, not wanting to think about the punishment Reborn had in mind, with his it is always different. Sometimes it's some stupid assassin test or..yeah not going to explain anything more.

"I heard that, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn yelled half way across the mansion already. Tsuna swore the man was able to teleport to far places and still hear him. 

"How the hell did you hear that?!" Tsuna almost yelled and rolled his eyes at his hopeless,sadistic tutor.

After about an hour and a half he looked at the clock and noticed the time. "I-if i'm late.." he mumbled and thought about his 'punishment' and shook his head. "I have about 5 minutes to get there" He smiled to himself, to try to calm down. He hoped all of his guardians weren't home. If they were..oh dear. Tsuna was going to have his fifth headache of the day. 

As he walked closer and closer to the dining room, he feared for the worse. There was crashing, banging, yelling, screaming and anything else you could possiably think of.

All of his guardian's where home...He sighed to himself, thinking about how much more paperwork he is going to have to do, just because all of his guardian's where home. He walked into the room, soon after sighed again, he lost count of how much he has sighed that day. Seeing there where already holes in the wall, the table partly destroyed.

"Kamikorosu* Herbivore" Hibari growled as his tonfa smacked Mukuro in the face, continuing their little battle of Kufufu'ing and Kamikorosu'ing. Hibari launched himself at the illusionist as Mukuro turned to mist and re-appeared behind the skylark.

"Kufufu...Good luck skylark-kun" Mukuro purred and sliced Hibari's cheek with his trident. The other's tonfa's smashed into his gut as he had a bit of a coughing fit, their fight continuing.

"EXTREME FIGHT!" Ryohei screamed punching his fists in there air, standing by a poor Cow kid. Ryohei was watching and cheering on all the fights that were happening in the room.

Tsuna noticed that Lambo was over in the corner holding his head, with a big lump on it. "L-lambo-san...G-gotta..stay..calm" He bursts into tears, wailing into the room making it twenty times louder than it already was.

"Yakyu Baka!" Gokudera threw his dynamite at Yamamoto.

"Mah Mah Gokudera...The firework thing again?" Yamamoto laughed and dodged the dynamite easily, avoiding the dynamite was something that he had gotten use to over the years he had spent with the other male.

Tsuna getting tired of everyone not paying attention or didn't want the mansion in anymore damage than it was already in decided it was time to stop all the fights. "Hello Everyone" His guardians didn't even notice that their wonderful boss walked into the room.He got tired of being ignored and stood there looking at the at the ground, trying to stay clam but he let it slip. His aura around him darkening in a murderous intent as he waited for his guardians to notice him. They all stopped where they were and all their heads snapped to their boss that was obviously very annoyed, they could see the black waves coming off the young man.

"J-juudaime! How long have you been standing there?" Gokudera asked nervously, looking at his smaller boss, trying to get close to him, but scared that Tsuna might smack him upside the head for being an idiot.

Tsuna smiles sweetly and turned to his storm guardian "Just about 5 minutes is all" That sweet smile made shivers run down everyone's spine because they all knew that it was an evil and wicked smile hiding itself behind the gentle and kind smile.

"Juudaime..I am a failure as your right hand man! I didn't even notice that you were there the whole time" Gokudera was at his bosses feet in seconds, smacking his head on the floor, like a puppy that just got beat by it's master.

"G-gokudera-kun it's fine but i will say this...the damage in this room right now.." He paused for a minute and smirked, eyeing all his guardians in the eye before continuing "You all are doing the paper work for all the damage for this room, no exception." They all groaned but Tsuna glared "What was that? Were you asking for more paperwork to do? There is about six stacks of them in my office right now waiting to be worked on." They all replied with a nothing or a venomous glare.

"Why should we do it when Ahoshi started the whole fight?!" Gokudera almost yelled as he pointed at the younger male.

"L-Lambo-san did nothing!" Lambo stood up and looked at Tsuna with tears in his eyes. He pulled out a purple machine. Gokudera threw dynamite at it. The machine didn't blow up but malfunctioned, it turned orange and was bouncing all over the place. The machine known as the ten year bazooka was on it's way to Tsuna.

"Juudaime!/Tsuna!/Sawada!/Tsunayoshi!/Herbivore!/Baka-Tsuna!" They all yelled as they were all standing around their boss within seconds. The smoke was suppose to be pink, but was orange, sending everyone in the room who was in the smoke along with Tsuna.

"O-ow..." Tsuna mumbled sitting on the ground, he rubbed his head in pain.

"Tsuna are you ok?" Yamamoto asked as all of the guardians made their way tho their boss, slowly just in case he was still mad at all of them.

"Yeah...I'm ok" Tsuna sighed as Yamamoto offered him a hand, which he gladly took to help him off the ground, he saw the hesitation around everyone. "Dont worry..I'm not mad anymore" They all heard foot steps and circled their boss to protect him form any direction.

"Who are you and why are you here?" A voice and seven figures where circled around there whole group, watching them closely.

Sorry to end it with a cliff hanger...sort of...hehe

*Kamikorosu- Hibari's 'I'll bite you to death' catch phrase

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mini Series!

Alpha-sama: -sighs- You all...

Beta-san: -sits quietly in Alpha-san's lap-

Reborn: I had a good punishment to...and then you had to go and ruin it by finishing your paperwork -Smirks-

Tsuna: Well i'm sorry...wait no...not really -sighs-

Giotto: Aww i wasn't introduced yet -pouts and sits in the emo corner-

G.: Stop being a baby..your a mafia boss -growls and picks Giotto up by the collar of his cloak-

Giotto: G~ why are you so mean -pouts and crosses his arms childishly-

Alpha-sama: -pats Beta's head as he watches everyone-

Beta-san: -purrs happily into the touch-  
I hope you enjoyed the story! I will post the next one soon~

_Beta-san_


	2. 1st Generation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating this sooner. I keep forgetting to do it. Plus I don't have a computer anymore and using a phone to type so much is a pain.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Trust me...if i owned Khr there would be a loooot more yaoi ;)

Warning: Yaoi! Don't like, Don't read!

~Recap of last chapter~

"Juudaime!/Tsuna!/Sawada!/Tsunayoshi!/Herbivore!" They all yelled as they were all standing around their boss. The smoke was suppose to be pink, but was orange, sending everyone in the room who was in the smoke along with Tsuna.

"O-ow..." Tsuna mumbled sitting on the ground.

"Tsuna are you ok?" Yamamoto asked as all of the guardians made their way tho their boss.

"Yeah...I'm ok" Tsuna sighed as Yamamoto offered him a hand, which he gladly took to help him off the ground.

"Who are you and why are you here?" A voice and seven figures where circled around there whole group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna's guardians were instantly at his side. Tsuna muttered 'keep your boxes hidden for now.' To everyone, knowing that they heard him, he smiled. They all pulled out their weapons as the other group, approached slowly, not knowing if the people on Vongola grounds where friends or foes.

Yamamoto pulled out his sword, standing on Tsuna's left side. He could feel his box shake with dissapointment. Muttering a quick 'I'm sorry' to his box weapon.

Gokudera was about to open his box weapon, when he heard his beloved boss telling them to keep them hidden. He pulled out his trusty dynamite. Being Tsuna's right hand man, was standing on his right side.

Hibari pulled out his tonfa's and grumbled when Tsuna said to keep Roll away. He was standing in front of Tsuna, watching his surroundings waiting for an attack. 

Mukuro was standing behind Tsuna and had his Trident swirling around in his hand for a moment, before stopping it. He was watching the surrounding area with his mist flames; ready to produce an illusion to get them out of there immediately.

Lambo was standing between Hibari and Yamamoto; to scared to stand by Gokudera. Lambo pulled out his grenades and was cautiously looking around the tree's and bushes for people to pop out of. He knew he had to be strong right now. He needed to protect Tsuna-nii.

Ryohei was standing between Mukuro and Gokudera, watching Tsuna's back. Standing there with his fists up looking around...actually being quiet for once.

"Thank you everyone" Tsuna whispered at his guardian's, earning him a nod as a quiet 'your welcome'. He himself was just standing there, spreading some of his flames for comfort. It seemed to relax his guardians.

"I'll ask again who are you?" The voice was much closer than before. Tsuna is now able to feel about seven other people's presences. He cursed, covering his eyes with his now longer bangs "Everyone be careful...there are seven of them and they have us completely surrounded" Saying that outloud, he saw most of his friends tense up. Sending a little more of his flames out he let out a small sigh.

The other group stood there shocked at what they heard the person say. They were found out so easily? Daemon was masking all of their presences so they couldn't be found out easily. Were these people that good?

A gun shot was fired. He grumbled 'Can i go one day without anyone trying to kill me?!' Tsuna thought.  
'Kufufu, Tsunayoshi...you know that will never happen' he heard Mukuro's vouce in his head.  
'Mukuro! Get out of my head!' He heard the other do his chuckle.  
The bullet was as aimed for Tsuna's head. Hibari being in range of the bullet, popped out the chains from his tonfa's and spun them, making the bullet tumble to the forest floor. He let out a content 'hn'.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled, worried for his boss. Most of everyone turned to glare at him.

'Juudaime? Doesn't that mean 10th in Japanese?' The watchers thought to themselves. 'Just who are they and what family are they from?'

"Hn. Herbivore you are going to have to do better than that to try to kill him." Hibari almost smirk hearing a grumble somewhere in front of him. Mukuro getting bored of the people hiding, broke the illusion that was masking the other groups presence, tapped his Trident on the ground. Gasps were heard as they saw 7 figures walk out from behind the trees. They had the young vongola surrounded like his guardians were surrounding him.

"How did they break my illusion?" A man with a 'melon' shaped hair style asked. (Sorry Daemon :) )

"Kufufufu...it was quite simple actually" Mukuro chuckled and lifted up his weapon to look at the other illusionist in front of him. Glaring at said melon, Mukuro was tempted to send him to hell.

"Explain who you are and what famiglia* your from" A man with pin-..sorry red hair said, loosing patience.

"Who said i had to?" Tsuna questioned looking straight ahead in front of him stood the first generations boss. If Reborn were here, he would have been proud. Probably...I mean he was talking back to his ancestors.

"You might be enemies, so we need answers" The man in Hyper Dying Will mode, wearing a suit and cloak, with his gloves on said calmly. Vongola Primo. Tsuna's role model.

"Shouldn't you be able to tell?" Tsuna questioned once again "You do have the 'hyper intuition' don't you?" Tsuna smirked looking at all the gasping faces around him. His guardian's holding back their own chuckles and smirks, hearing there boss talk back against their superiors.

"H-how do you know about the Hyper Intuition?" The blond man asked, still a bit shocked.

"No reason" Tsuna chuckled. He thought it was obvious. Everyone knew of his intuition before he even did.

"Who ever is hiding over there in the tree get down here before i arrest you." a blond man barked looking in the tree closest to them.

"Damn..I was caught" Reborn jumped out of the tree and stood next to Tsuna. Tsuna instantly gasped, blushing. Reborn was...all grown up. In the future he was only a teen. But now...his black hair, hidden behind his black fedora with a orange stripe. His suit was larger, with a yellow undershirt. He looked away, knowing he got caught seeing Reborn's smirk. Blushing he pouted and looked away.

"Who are you?" The red-head asked. He looked like he was about to murder anyone who stepped closer to him. Giotto sweat-dropped and shook his head.

"Arcobaleno Reborn" He stated to carelessly. That smug smirk was stained on his face. Reborn looked to Tsuna knowing what he was thinking. His smirk grew.

"A-arcobaleno? Aren't you suppose to be a baby then?"

"I am an ex-arcobaleno" Reborn pointed to Tsuna. "My dame-student broke the arcobaleno curse and let all the arcobaleno have their original body's back"

Tsuna sighed at his careless tutor as he looked at the blond in front of him. Hibari had moved so Tsuna could stand next to Reborn. He got the your-so-dead-later look. He gulped.

"Fine...might as well introduce everyone" Tsuna groaned. "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo.We came from the future because of the malfunctioning ten-year bazooka." The whole first generation froze. They did not know what to say to that. They just let Tsuna continue with his introductions.

"This is my Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya" Tsuna pointed to the person that was in front of him. With a 'hn. herbivore' Hibari turned to his side and decided to ignore the conversation.

"My Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro" Mukuro 'Kufufu'ing' , turned to look at the boss in front of Tsuna, then glared at Daemon.

"Gokudera Hayato, my Storm guardian, and my right-hand man." Gokudera put his dynamite away slowly, mumbling under his breath. Something about stupid 'pinky'. (Sorry G. Your just so easy to make fun of.)

"Yamamoto Takeshi, my Rain Guardian." Yamamoto put away his sword cautiously and put his hand behind his head and gave a care free laugh.

"Ryohei, my Sun Guardian" He yelled 'extreme!' making everyone but the tenth generation flinch. They sighed, use to his normal screaming   
'He is like Knuckle..' they thought with a sweat drop.

"Lambo, my Lightning Guardian" With a 'Lambo-san is the best!' Gokudera hit him on the head.

"Stupederia! What was that for?!" Lambo held onto his head, pouting at him.

"Baka Ahoshi!" Gokudera growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And that is ex-arcobaleno Reborn. My sadistic tutor" he mumbled the last part to himself, to no avail, Reborn just had to hear it.

"What was that?" Reborn grabbed Leon as he shifted into a gun. He glared down at the teen.

"Hieeee! N-nothing R-reborn!" Tsuna hid behind Hibari, getting a smirk from Hibari and everyone else growled, thinking 'Why did he choose Hibari and not me?!'

The first generation, hearing Tsuna's high pitched squeal decided to never again scare him. It was almost as bad as knuckle and Ryohei.

"Thank you for the introduction, Tsunayoshi" The blond man smiled at him.

Tsuna smiled back and blushed slightly "Please just call me Tsuna"

"Right...Tsuna..Let me introduce my guardians and I am Vongola Primo..but just call me Giotto." Tsuna wanted to tell them, that they already knew, but he didn't say anything. 

"Alaude,My cloud guardian" Alaude looked away, not paying any attention in the conversation.

"Daemon Spade, my Mist Guardian" The whole tenth generation glared at Daemon. All of them emitting a dangerous dark aura. The first generation boss notices this and wonders why but does not want to get personal. So he moves on.

"G, my Storm Guardian and my right-hand man" G put away his gun and looked at all of the tenth generation.

"Asari Ugetsu, my Rain Guardian" He said hello and laughed.

"Knuckle, my Sun guardian" They were all waiting for the 'EXTREME' yell which happened a second later.

"Lampo, my Lightning guardian" A sigh left Lampo as he was introduced.

"Thanks for introducing us" the brunette said, giving the older male a smile.

"Anytime Tsuna" Giotto just chuckled.

"Now...lets continue this conversation at the mansion" Giotto smiled and they started on their way to the Vongola Mansion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And another one done~

This one is a little longer than the first but it seems short to me..haha

Sorry i started out with 1827 but there are hints of G27 and R27 

Mini Series

Beta-san: When do I get to join? -she pouted, trying to glare at her yami-

Alpha-sama: Later, little one. -she pulled her hikari into her lap as she watched the show before her-

Giotto: Yay! I was introduced! -smiles-

Hibari: -smirks thinking about what happened-

Reborn: He's mine Hibari..back off -hugs Tsuna-

Tsuna: E-ehh? -blinks confused as this was the first hug he has gotten from his tutor-

Giotto: Noo~ He's mine! -Steals Tsuna from Reborn and cuddles him-

Hibari: Hn. The Omnivore is mine -Takes Tsuna away and picks him up bridle style-

Tsuna: -blushes- H-hibari-san?!

Mukuro: Kufufu... -Takes Tsuna and disappears into mist-

Giotto: -goes into hyper mode- Reborn: -Leon turns into a gun- Hibari: -Pulls out Tonfa's-

Giotto, Reborn, Hibari: Time to go kill a pineapple -they chuckled darkly-

Alpha-Sama: Sorry Mukuro~ They don't like their bunny being stolen -smirks and laughs-

Please tell me how you like it!


	3. Welcome to the Vongola Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but add an Oc of mine. If you guys don't like them, please let me know! 
> 
> Yay! Two chapters in one night! I hope you all enjoy it^^

Please let me know what you guys think! 

~Recap of last chapter~

"Thanks for introducing us" the brunette said, giving the older male a smile.

"Anytime Tsuna" Giotto just chuckled.

"Now...lets continue this conversation at the mansion" Giotto smiled and they started on their way to the Vongola Mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The First generation made their way out of the forest with ease. The Tenth generation tagging along behind, noticing how much the forest has changed. Giotto looked back slightly to see all of the young Decimo's guardians moving closer together, protecting the small brunette. Giotto noticed the annoyance on Tsuna's face as he grumbled quietly to himself. Reborn was just smirking down at him.

Tsuna was getting annoyed on how close his family where standing near him. 'We are with their ancestors, and I'm the boss! Shouldn't I be protecting them?' He already knew the answer to his own question but he was still pissed. Reborn was smirking, knowing to well what was going through the teens mind. Hibari on the other hand was scowling at the pineapple headed illusionist.

'Why do they always have to stand so close to me? It's kind of annoying....ok very annoying. But its kind of reassuring at the same time' Tsuna thought to himself as a sigh left his mouth.

Reborn and Hibari looked down at the brunette as he sighed. Reborn knowing that Tsuna hated all of his guardians moving in closer to him, whispered into his ear,"Just get use to it dame-Tsuna. They will always be at your side if you like it or not" Reborn ended his sentence with a smirk. Tsuna looked at him, the pout the brunette gave him was smirk worthy. Hibari looked at the pout on 'his' herbivores face then to Reborn with a don't-mess-with-my-herbivore face. Reborn returned the look back at Hibari with a don't-fucking-mess-with-him-or-i'll-rip-your-head-off look. So his normal look, with kick to it. It made both men smirk, both having a silent war. A brunette just shivered at the murderous aura coming from the two.

They all stepped out of the forest, looking at what was in front of them. They were in awe. There stood the 400 year old Vongola Mansion. They were quietly looking at the old building. Soon they snapped out of their gazes and followed the older males inside. They walked into the main living room where they could all sit down and talk things through in private. Most of the people in the mansion tended to stay away from here because once the whole family is together... There are problems.Once they all arrived they all sat down and waited for someone to speak up. The air was tense and thick.

"Well..I should all welcome you to the Vongola Mansion. It might be slightly different than the one your use to." Giotto was looking at Tsuna and smiled at him earning a low growl and glares from some certain people.

Giotto, easily ignoring the glares and the growls he heard let a small smirk appear on his face seeing the brunette sitting across from him blushing lightly. Tsuna looked away and pouted, making his guardians smile slightly seeing that their boss was being his normal self. Not that they didn't like Tsuna being he was when in his dying will state. Tsuna looked at Reborn;who was sitting next to him. The older man had looks, not that Tsuna had to admit it. Reborn was to smart. He scooted close to himand whispered,

"It's so pretty..." He smiled slightly "I wish ours still looked like this" sighing quietly, he noticed he had Reborn's full attention.

"Dame-Tsuna" Reborn closed his eyes, and leaning into Tsuna. His hot breath sending shivers down his back. "It only changed to protect the family more, so your guardians don't have to follow your dame-ass all the time" Reborn smirked as Tsuna pouted. Reborn saw Tsuna shiver, it made him proud.

"Yes..I know" he sighed at Reborn's explanation. "That's the worst way for you to say that." The pout returning. His 'ass' did not needed to be saved by his guardians...It was usually Reborn that did it. He slowly started to understand what Reborn actually mean and blushed a dark shade of pink. 

"R-reborn!" Tsuna turned and looked at the smirking hitman as he hid his face under his fedora, almost laughing at how long it took the young boss to get what he was talking about. He couldn't laugh here it would creep everyone out. Then again..... He might just do it for that reason.

Giotto watched and heard this whole conversation as everyone else was busy talking and getting to know each other. Giotto thought for a moment what did Reborn mean? He then blushed lightly. 'Are all of his guardians after him? Looks like i will have more competition then I thought.'

Giotto coughed into his hand to get everyone's attention. He saw he had everyone's attention again.

"Why don't we take you to your rooms for the night. You all must be tired from this eventful day." Giotto looked at Tsuna as Tsuna nodded slightly. His face was still red from Reborn's teasing.

"Giotto-san how many room's do you have available right now?" Tsuna looked over at Giotto. His face looked thoughtful then he scowled.

"We have four rooms and two beds in each..we would have a lot more but they are under repair because my guardians though it would be funny to fight in the living room." Giotto sent a glare to Alaude and Damon.

"Alright..." Tsuna thought for a moment. He had everyone's attention, making him slightly nervous. "Lets do this th-.." Tsuna's sentence was cut off by an orange cloud that engulfed around his got knocked to the ground as he felt heavy weight on him. He was thrown onto the ground.

Everyone watched this happen, most were thinking it was an attack, others were worried for the brunette on the ground. They couldn't do anything until all the smoke in the room was cleared.

"O-ow.." Tsuna rubbed his head and opened his eyes to see who was sitting on him.

"T-tsuna-kun/ Tsu-chan/Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna was now able to see many people in his lap now.

"E-enma, Yumi.. and Masika?" Tsuna asked a little loud that everyone heard. Tsuna's family sighed in relief.

The smoke cleared and someone could mistake the situation if they were to walk in on the two. Enma was straddling Tsuna, Tsuna not paying any attention to the position the two were in. Yumi and Masika were across his legs.

"Tsuna-kun!" Enma hugged the brunette, and stuck his tongue out at Hibari;knowing the skylark's secret; receiving a growl from the skylark.

"E-enma? How did you guys get here?" Tsuna hugged back smiling at his best friend. The two girls got up, helping their same friends up.

"W-well...who ever walks into your dining room..lets just say ends up here..there is orange smoke surrounding the whole dining room" Enma sighed.

"Tsu-chan!!!" He was in a bone crushing hug that he gladly returned. He smiled down at the girl in his arms. She had beautiful red hair that went to her chest. Her eyes were a wonderful shade of green and blue, Like a turquoise.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were going to steal her from me." Masika smirked and winked at him. Her hair was a dark blood red, going down to her hips. Her eyes were mismatched like Mukuro's. Her bangs hid her right eye. Her visible eye was just like Yumi's, the other was silver. Her skin was tan. Mostly because she was from Egypt.

"I should probably introduce you guys to someone." Tsuna turned around to see Giotto standing there with a confused expression. He was jealous of the girl around Tsuna. She was slightly smaller than him.

"P-primo?!" Enma looked at the blond, shocked.

"Giotto this is Enma Kozato, the Simon Decimo" Enma bowed his head nervously as Giotto smiled at him.

"It is nice to meet you Enma-kun" he looked exactly like Kozart.

"This is-" he was smacked behind the head.

"I'm Masika, Tsunayoshi's cousin." She smirked at Reborn as he was trying to not smirk at his student. "And this is my hikari Yumi" the smaller girl looked at Giotto, untangling herself from Tsuna.

"Giotto?" She looked confused, then ran and hugged him "Gio-nii!!" She cried, hanging on tight to him.

"Y-yumi?" He then gasped, pulling the girl close to him. She rubbed her face in his chest. Memories were flowing back to him.

Masika just watched, knowing it all. Tsuna and his family were confused. He went to open his mouth and say something.

"Yumi came to the past before. She practicly grew up here with Giotto. You know her story of her past. We just left this part out. She grew up with Giotto." Masika stated. He nodded, seeing that Yumi had stopped crying and Giotto was smiling. Tsuna didn't want to interrupt but he had to.

"Alright..now i have to re-think the room situation" Tsuna groaned and looked at the floor as he thought. They all waited patiently for Tsuna's idea's on the rooms. Yumi had let go of Giotto and matched onto Masika. The Egyptian girl was trying to comfort her other half.

"Ok..In room 1- Gokudera and Yamamoto, 2-Enma and Mukuro, 3-Reborn and Hibari, 4-Lambo and Ryohei" Tsuna sighed as he finished. But then turned to the two girls "You two will have to stay with one of the guardians.

/Cue video/

Giotto thought for a moment. "The room that Hibari and Reborn are in have a pull out couch." Reborn and Masika smirked at each other.

Yamamoto just laughed.

Everyone else just argued /Except Enma, to shy to argue/ and Tsuna felt an oncoming head ache.

"Natsu Cambio Forma Modo Attacco" Tsuna had a glowing Gauntlet on his gloves as he was in hyper dying will mode. He was less than pleased.

"Will you all listen to me for once? Or will I have to make you all shut up?" Tsuna chuckled darkly as the aura around himself darkened as everyone gulped. /Except Reborn, Hibari, their doubles, and Yumi and Masika/ Tsuna looked over at Reborn who was hiding his smirk and nodding his head in amusement. They all nodded quickly and Tsuna went out of his dying will mode as Natsu crawled onto his shoulder. He licked his cheek and let out a small 'gauu~'

"Juudaime..where are you gonna stay?" Gokudera asked.

"Oh..did i forget myself?" Tsuna sighed at his forgetfulness.

"Tsuna if you would like you can stay in my room if you like?" Everyone turned to see a very very happy Giotto. He figured Tsuna would probably forget himself.

"C-could I?" Tsuna asked a little nervously.

"Yep~" Giotto grabbed Tsuna and started dragging him to his room. He glaced back looking at everyone.

Reborn and Hibari looked like they were going to murder someone. They took a few steps away from the two.

Primo's guardians just sighed at their boss and took everyone else to their rooms. The first night in the Vongola mansion was just getting started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright! Here it is! haha sorry it took so long to write and post -cries-

I hope you all 

Mini Series:

Beta-san: Yay! I'm in it ~ -she giggled, hugging Tsuna and then kissing Masika on the cheek-

Enma: Haha I got a hug from Tsuna-kun -smirks-

Hibari: So..he came to me for protection

Reborn: He comes to me when he is in trouble

Tsuna: -sits their and watches them fight as Yumi crawled into his lap-

Giotto: -sneaks up behind Tsuna and covers his mouth-

Tsuna: -shocked and looked at his capture and smiled-

Giotto: Hehe~ I will save you Tsunayoshi -whispers as he and Tsuna walk away with Yumi-

Enma-Reborn-Hibari: -Notices that Tsuna was gone and decided to go and kill a certain blond-

Beta-san: Sorry Giotto..you might not make it~ -she giggled, winking at the older male-

Please tell me what you think so far. Don't worry I know it isn't that good. Criticism is more than welcome!

_Beta-san_


	4. To Giotto's Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the two chapters I added before this! I know I didnt....well kinda. I think it's normal to dislike your own writing to a point.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

~Recap of Last Chapter~

"Tsuna if you would like you can stay in my room if you like?" Everyone turned to see a very very happy Giotto. He figured Tsuna would probably forget himself.

"C-could I?" Tsuna asked a little nervously.

"Yep~" Giotto grabbed Tsuna and started dragging him to his room. He glaced back looking at everyone.

Reborn and Hibari looked like they were going to murder someone. They took a few steps away from the two.

Primo's guardians just sighed at their boss and took everyone else to their rooms. The first night in the Vongola mansion was just getting started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Giotto was dragging Tsuna to his room, he took his time to look around him. First he had to look at Giotto. He looked very pleased with himself. 'Back to the topic at hand Tsunsa!' He yelled at himself. The mansion from his time looked so similar to this one. He was quite happy that not much has changed, even though it is so old. He noticed the direction that Giotto was taking him. It was where his room was, but this was the past. The blonde pulled out a key and unlocked his door. Tsuna tilted his head to the side in confusion. He had a key for his room also but that never stopped anyone from getting in there.

"It keeps all of my snooping guardians from coming in here while I do that dreaded paperwork" Giotto growled. Tsuna just laughed and nodded in agreement.  
Giotto opened the door and turned on the light. Tsuna looked around the room curiously. His room looked exactly the same. The bed on the farthest wall across from the door, the dresser next to the bathroom door. The windows were across from the door he walked in. They were draped in a blood red fabric. The sitting area looked the same as Tsuna's. The furniture was updated but it was still beautiful. It was starting to freak the brunette out a bit. He needed a decor change once he got back to the future or he might go insane.

"This is crazy....its exactly the same!" He said quietly, but not quiet enough. The older male had heard him and chuckled at the brunette.

"S-say Giotto-san..." Tsuna scratched his cheek nervously as Giotto turned around to look at him. The taller of the two had a curious look on his face. Tsuna himself had a blush on his cheeks as he looked away from the other as if embarrassed to ask. "You don't mind me staying in here with you?" The brunette finally looked up at him slightly, seeing a bright smile on the older bosses face.

"Of course I'm ok with it," he walked over to the smaller male and picked up his hand, kissing his soft knuckles. "I want to get to know my adorable successor." Tsuna's face was as bright as a tomato, making Giotto smirk. He had always been a charmer. Tsuna was making this all to easy for Giotto. He now understood why the ex-Arcobaleno enjoyed teasing him so much.

"I-I'm not c-cute!" The smaller male crossed his arms over his chest, with a childish pout on his face, like the one he gave Reborn a few hours ago. If he had almost cracked Reborn, he definitely cracked Giotto. The look on the elders face was priceless. The sandy blush and the slightly a-gape mouth. The younger male was so easy to tease that Giotto didn't even know he was doing it. That pout that he did, didn't help the situation much either. He wanted to continue to tease him but his eyes had a different plan. Closing slightly, he lifted a hand to cover a small yawn. G had forced a lot of paperwork on him today! He needed to remember to thank Tsuna later for distracting all of them. Once his hand was back down at his side, a plan popped into his head. He smirked, walking over to his closet. Opening his closet doors, he searched for a moment, looking to see if he was out of the others sight.

"Tsunayoshi, would you come here? I might have some clothes that will fit you." Tsuna heard from the other side of the room. 'When did he move? Was I to lost in thought?' He thought to himself. His intuition told him that it was safe to go over there, but to be prepared for something. It's not like Giotto would hurt him...right?

Tsuna walked over to him slowly. His steps were hesitant. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. There he was, in his shirtless glory. His muscles flexed under Tsuna's gaze. He had so much more muscle than Tsuna. Giotto just looked at Tsuna, seeing that his eyes were all over himself. Knowing that he was caught, Tsuna blushed harder.

"G-gomen Giotto-san!" Tsuna looked away, even though he didn't want to. His eyed darted to the side to get one last look, before darting away again. The taller male just chuckled at him. Giotto 1 Reborn 0 Hibari 0. He had to admit that the blonde had a nice body, way better than his...but so did Reborn. His abs...going down into a v-.... Bad Tsuna! Don't think of Reborn like that...he might hear my thoughts again. That made Tsuna gulp and look back at Giotto. He knew that Reborn had a little chance to reading him so he let out shaky breath.

Giotto pulled out one of his old shirts, figuring that it would be small enough for him. Oh he was wrong. When he stood up straight, the long sleaved, button up shirt slid off his shoulder, going past his thighs, making it look like he wasn't wearing boxers. He had to hold the blood from streaming down his face at the adorable sight. After they both changed, the blonde sneaking glances at Tsuna every once in a while. Other than Tsuna, he could hide his ocational glances.Once the both of them finished, Giotto started dragging Tsuna over to the bed. They both laid down. Tsuna was laying as far from Giotto as he could. Giotto pouted and wondered why he was laying so far away. 

"Giotto-san...are you sure you want me to sleep with you? I can go sleep on the cou-" Tsuna was cut off when arms were wrapped around his waist and he was brought closer to Giotto's warm body. He let out a squeal, blushing a dark crimsion.

"Of course I'm sure Tsunayoshi." Giotto nuzzled his nose into Tsuna's neck. He loved the way he smelt. Vanilla and a hint of honey. Tsuna knew he couldn't fight the older male off so he just relaxed in his arms.

"Good night Tsunayoshi." He said after felt the others body relax in his grip.

"Good night Giotto-san" Tsuna smiled, as he yawned and fell asleep almost instantly. Giotto laid there and watched him for a few moments, before laying a gentle kiss on his forehead. He fell asleep, nuzzling his nose into his neck one last time. Tsuna unconsciously moved closer to Giotto as he slept, seeking the warmth the other body gsve off. He had a tendency to get cold often when he slept. Even if he was in warm clothes.

~Next Morning~

Giotto was the first one to wake up. He opened his eyes, but closing them again as seeing the room was to bright.He felt something clutch onto him, so he looked down almost instantly to see the cutest sight he has ever seen. Tsuna's hands were clutching onto the shirt he wore as if he was scared. He snuggled closer to Giotto, not that there was much more room to move closer. Giotto smiled at him, noticing how cold he was. 'How could you be so cold, little one?' He thought to himself.He wanted to lay here all day if Tsuna continued this. But he knew the moment would be ruined. Any minute now all of his guardians would be bursting in here. His intuition. It was a curse, but it was handy. Now with Tsuna's family, he guessed it was going to a rather loud morning. He heard Tsuna mumble something and he moved his head closer to hear what he had to say.

"Bad...." He mumbled, before his eyebrows scrunched together "Feeling..." Ah...the famous Vongola intuition. Seems that Tsuna's was as sharp as his. Now that he said something, Giotto could feel something was off, but he paid no mind to it. Even though it was like a pin in the back of his mind. He moved a couple of stray hairs from Tsuna's face out of his eyes and leaned down, kissing his forehead like he did the night before.

"Good morning Tsunayoshi." He whispered as he watched Tsuna's honey brown eyes open. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and yawned. Tsuna was so adorable. His eyes blinked slowly trying to come back to the world. He loomed down and gasped.

"S-sorry Giotto-san" he noticed that he was clinging onto his shirt. The mental break down was soon to begin. 'Great just great...I had to go ahead and cuddle against him and now I look like an idiot!' He shook his head, then remembered that the blonde was still talking to him "O-oh...good morning" He smiled brightly at him, which made Giotto blush. This was one of his powers. His smile could put any man or woman in a transe. Tsuna then started mumbling things under his breath, embarrassed that he woke up all over the blonde. He kept mumbling 'dame-tsuna' after every sentence. Giotto couldn't help but chuckle in amusement, his eyes studying his younger friend as he mumbled embarrassed words.

Reborn had heard enough. He was standing by the door since Giotto had gotten up. He kicked opened the door and looked at the scene before him. Tsuna was practically sitting in Giotto's lap with only a shirt and his boxers on, but you couldn't really tell he was wearing anything under the shirt. Both bosses turned their heads to the now broken door. Tsuna just sweat-dropped as Giotto just sighed. The door could have easily been unlocked. But no. When Reborn was on a mission, it came with a bang....literarily. They noticed a very pissed off Reborn first. His gun was in his hands, ready to shoot the next person to piss him off. Poor Leon. An annoyed Hibari came next. He was wearing his infamous scowl as he looked at the two. A quiet red head who was actually quite mad that he couldn't be roomed with 'his' Tsuna-kun. Emma loved his best friend. Like a brother. They had tried to get together, but it was just awkward. Two over reacting guard dogs, who where fighting with two laughing idiots. Along with a melon head and a pineapple fairy. (Thank you Fran ❤ Your manga humor makes the world a better place) Masika and Yumi had been peeking into the room, watching the scene break out. Tsuna had looked in their direction and winked. This was the thing about him. He was playful and serious, but he could still be his normal dame-self.

"I knew it was going to happen sooner or later..." Giotto had grumbled quietly that only Tsuna heard him. Which he let out a small laugh to."I was hoping for later though" He muttered.  
"With my family, its always early" Tsuna whispered to him, giving him a smile He yawned again, untangling himself from Giotto and the blankets on the bed. He stood up and stretched, turning to look at everyone.

"Good morning, everyone." Tsuna smiled at them all. The shirt was hanging low on his shoulders and also showing off his curvy legs. The two guard dogs, and a melon head passed out with nose bleeds. Even though Daemon was married to Elana, he still haf his....fedishes. The laughing freaks, plus a pineapple fairy stood there wide eyed with bloody noses. They didnt know what to do with themselves.Hibari, Reborn and Giotto, just looked at him, like he was their next meal. The im-going-to-fuck-you-senseless-until-you-cant-walk-again look. Not before one of them had a chance to do anything, the window was broken and someone flew in. It was so fast nobody had the chance to react.

"Hieee!" Tsuna screamed as he was picked up in the un-known person's arms. He clung to them, not really prepared to do anything else.

"I will be taking bunny-can for now~" The mysterious stranger said with a playful laugh. The figure flew out the window with the lovely boss. Only leaving a white feather in their wake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mini series-

(Alpha-sama) Masika: And scene -bows, as roses are thrown at her by Yumi- I'm kidding. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the other one will be coming soon! I promise this time.

(Beta-San) Yumi: I hope you guys know who the stranger is~ -She had a playful smirk on her face-

Giotto: Tsunayoshi, you're so adorable~ -he hugged the brunette with a smile on his face-

Tsuna: -he blushed at the attention, before he heard a gunshot- Hieee!

Reborn: -Leon morphed back into a chameleon- Don't touch him Dame-Giotto.

Giotto: -sticks his tongue out at the hitman- I'm older than you.

Reborn: I beg to differ. -He scoffed-

Yumi: Tsuna...-she whispered to him- we should get out of here and make them close up the story.

Tsuna: Smart choice...-they both tiptoed away-

Reborn and Giotto: -To busy fighting to noticed anyone left-

Reborn: Che...he got away.. -he frowned-

Giotto: Anyways...We hope you enjoyed this new chapter, don't forget to review!


End file.
